The Undying Truths of the Inuyasha Gang
by aznsowhat
Summary: The gang learns the truths about one another.  Hey, I like this anime a lot don't get me wrong.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DID NOT CREATE THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING THAT PERTAINS/RELATES TO THEM

WARNING: THIS PARODY MAY NOT BE FOUND SUITABLE FOR CERTAIN PEOPLE. MEANING YES, THERE ARE SOME DISTURBING ELEMENTS THAT MAY NOT BE DELIGHTFUL TO READ OR NONETHELESS IMAGINE. NOW… ENJOY! Oh, and MUFFINS AND PANCAKES AND SYRUP.

Chapter 1 – INUYASHA'S OBSESSION

Of course you have the usual gang—Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara with the usual feudal era on the usual brown/golden dirt path… However, they begin to reveal what they have been hiding throughout their entire adventures and experiences with one another…

The gang did their usual routine on a usual night surrounding the usual campfire. However, this was no ordinary night for it was the new moon… dun dun dun… Meaning… Inuyasha turns gay!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yells in the dead of night out in the open.

"What!?" Inuyasha hollers back.

"What are you doing over there? Isn't that where Miroku and Sango are? What are you doing?"

Inuyasha's arm is moving in a vertical motion (up and down).

"OMG!! INUYASHA!!" Kagome turns Inuyasha's body and screams, "AHHHRAGHASDKFASDFAHSRIOAS;DVJL!!"

Kagome's face is in a pixilated animated form—her eyes in a semi-watermelon form, a triangle for a mouth, with two small dots for her pupils and two for her nose, with a random arm interrupting her oval face. Inuyasha was putting on make-up which is Kagome's worst NIGHTMARE. His face was also in a Japanese animation—his eyes in squares, no nose, a toad-like mouth. He was pursing his lips with the black shade on, with black eye shadow, and black cheeks.

Sango and Miroku suddenly arise from their private animal sex within the forest.

They both yell, "INUYASHA!!"

Inuyasha could not hold it in any longer… He tells the gang about his transformation at the new moon.

"I… I… Ka… gome… everyone… I… turn gay at night… and watch men have sex because I love…"

RANDOM ANNOUNCER: Sorry this portion has to be taken out because of the inappropriate words that follow after the word, "love". Thank you for your patience and we will continue.

Everyone's face is in disbelief and shock. Kagome breaks the mood by asking why Sango suddenly became sexually active.

Sango replies blushing and embarrassed, "Well… I was eagerly wishing for a child… and I didn't care if Miroku behaved wrongly… as long… as… WHAA!! I'll admit it… I've become a whore…"

Kagome tries to "console" her, "Oh my god… Sango… I'm glad you finally admit to your truths… Do you feel better?"

"NO! AHHH!" Sango continues to cry her all of your tears out.

Miroku tries this time, "Sango… I don't think you're a whore I think you're my honey buns… my sugar mommy…"

Sango cries harder realizing that she has been branded for sex… and sex only.

"Well, if you don't feel like you can be with Miroku anymore I can take your place, Sango." Inuyasha's pitch went extremely high and very girly… like five year old girly.

Miroku wonders if Inuyasha would be a better partner or Sango… "_Well, he does make a better partner out in the field when we both kill demons together… I wonder if that's the same in sex… hmmm…"_

"Inuyasha, I will take your offer."

"Okay… pumpkin… I'll be ready for you." Inuyasha leaves those words for Miroku to continue pondering and leaves for the other side of the forest beyond the campfire.

Inuyasha situates himself in a lustrous manner half naked waiting for Miroku to arrive next to a large tree.

Miroku runs off leaving Kagome and Sango alone and quickly walks through the open field reaching to the forest where Inuyasha waits, but by the time that he gets to the campfire, the sun starts to rise from the trees.

As soon as he enters from the bushes, Inuyasha appeared to be asleep. Miroku's hands are in a claw-like position and draws himself closer. BUT… Inuyasha quickly wakes up and sees Miroku coming closer wanting something. Inuyasha beats Miroku and asks him why he got so close.

"What the hell are you doing, Miroku!?"

"Oh… nothing Inuyasha… I umm… was trying to kill that squirrel yeah… because he took my beads!" Miroku quickly throws his beads at the squirrel.

"You're an idiot I'm going to back to the campfire."

The squirrel runs from the flying beads and Miroku takes his beads back and returns to the campfire.

Yeah… It sucks… I just threw this on… lol… well there you go. And yes my choice of words like the sexually active part… yeah lol. I didn't feel like using hoe at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DID NOT CREATE THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING THAT PERTAINS/RELATES TO THEM

WARNING: THIS PARODY MAY NOT BE FOUND SUITABLE FOR CERTAIN PEOPLE. MEANING YES, THERE ARE SOME DISTURBING ELEMENTS THAT MAY NOT BE DELIGHTFUL TO READ OR NONETHELESS IMAGINE. NOW… ENJOY! Oh, and MUFFINS AND PANCAKES AND SYRUP.

Note: This Chapter is basically about the odd things that I've noticed about the whole anime…

Chapter 2 –THE MIRACULOUS EVENTS 

Alright here we go with the gang again in the well-constructed path that the gang ALWAYS goes through and ALWAYS happens to go where they need to go. Inuyasha always in the lead, with Kagome and her bike, Sango always next to Miroku with an additional large red marks on both sides of his face in the shape of hands. It was clear that Inuyasha and Sango had their hands on him. (They bitch-slapped him, you fools, sick…)

They once again discuss their plans on killing Naraku and his servant, Kagura. It seems they took Kagome's modern treat—the wonderball. The wonderball is a chocolate and a candy that has the small candies inside a chocolate ball. It seems that there was something inside that ball besides candy and the gang is going to take it back.

"Hey, Miroku can you sense anything?" Inuyasha commands.

"_Why should I do any favors? He didn't give me any kind of pleasure like he promised… But… what if I did something for him? _Yeah… I do…" Miroku stretches his arm and closes his eyes and concentrates… "There is a very large sexual aura surfacing this area…"

"I knew it… I smell sweat and heat. What the hell is going on?"

"Let's check it out," Kagome says. Kagome gets on Inuyasha's back.

"Kagome, what are you doing? Where's that thing that you carry with you all the time?"

"What? My bike? Are you kidding? That thing appears and disappears randomly and my schoolbag does that too."

"Damnit… I can't believe I have to carry a heavy ass skinny girl on me."

"HEY!! I'M BUILT!"

"Yeah whatever you fat hoe."

"LET'S GO, KIRARA!!" Sango yells and Kirara transforms… but… it transforms into a large bag of weed.

"Alright! Miroku, let's go!"

Miroku looks at Inuyasha, "_Man… I wanted to ride Inuyasha… His… big manly shoulders and manly back… I'm sick and tired of riding this bag of plants… It makes me sick every time I ride it."_

"MIROKU!! COME ON!! AHHH… WHAT'S THAT?" Sango points at the Miroku's robe… There seems to be a stick-like figure poking out…

"Huh? Oh my God! Sorry." Miroku whacks his happiness with his staff and they go on…

They fly and run on to the aura when suddenly… Naraku's demons attack!!

The usual flying catepillar, the one-eyed fuglies… yeah…

Sango and Miroku get off of their bad filled with weed steed laughing and walking around dizzily… Sango then told Kirara to fly around the demons.

The demons then started flying around dizzily.

"Yes… Kirara my weed bag… you are amazing!! Come here I want more of you! Fuck Miroku!" Sango then runs off to meet with her pet…

Then Kagome realizes that she only has one arrow left in her arsenal… she then says, "Oh well… my supply of arrows will magically stock up as usual."

"What the hell is up with that? I can't magically stock up on sperm like that!!" Inuyasha yells at Kagome with anger…

Inuyasha then yells, "AHHH!!" He then farts…

Sango then enters the scene randomly and hollers, "Hiraikotsu!" taking a few demons out.

Then Shippo and Kagome runs like little girls into the forest along with Kirara who is still in the weed form, which you can add and conclude right? Yeah… I thought so… those three get high…

Miroku then of course uses his wind tunnel… except he got a very good feeling from the sucking in of the demons… "AHHH YEAH!!"

Then by the time they finished the fuglies… it was night time… and of course their favorite part of the day—the campfire.

Kagome's bike then appeared again… and her bag… filled with goodies… and they went to sleep.

Yeah… lol so I'm not so sure that this one made any kind of sense but… what ever lol.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DID NOT CREATE THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING THAT PERTAINS/RELATES TO THEM

WARNING: THIS PARODY MAY NOT BE FOUND SUITABLE FOR CERTAIN PEOPLE. MEANING YES, THERE ARE SOME DISTURBING ELEMENTS THAT MAY NOT BE DELIGHTFUL TO READ OR NONETHELESS IMAGINE. NOW… ENJOY! Oh, and MUFFINS AND PANCAKES AND SYRUP.

Note: This Chapter is where the gang takes some time to discover what Kagome has in her school bag.

Chapter 3 –KAGOME'S MODERN THINGS 

The gang rests at their campfire once again. This time however the whole gang except for Kagome was left in the morn. Her bag was completely empty and her bike was gone as well. It was odd…

She arose from the firm ground and walks around wondering where her friends have gone. She then sees Shippo swiftly flying by her… but… in her bike!

"AHH!! KAGOME!! HELP ME!! I'm too short to work this thing!" Shippo yells with all of his might of a small body allowed.

"Oh, Shippo you hopeless fox…" Kagome whispered under breath.

Kagome runs after the bike and the runaway fox and eventually caught the handles near the middle of the forest… but by the time she caught the bike she rammed straight in to the tree leaving her bike in pieces…

"Oh well… this bike sucks anyways and it's… pink…"

She leaves Shippo in his idiocy and heads toward the campfire.

She then finds Inuyasha eating her potato chips again. "Kagome, I love your dried potatoes!! I just can't stop eating them!"

"Inuyasha there are things called fat in foods just like that that—"

"Ahh… who cares!! I love the food you brought!!"

Kagome feeling hopeless once again hears laughter deep inside the woods close by. She decides to walk into the forest to discover the reason behind the laughter. It was Sango. It seems she is enjoying herself some how.

Kagome goes in closer to see what is going and hears a buzz in the air. Sango then yells in pure amusement while sitting next to a tree.

"Sango… you found my vibrator?" Kagome was shocked and embarrassed that Sango found her toys…

"Kagome… you are so lucky!! Oh my god!! This… ohh… feels so… GOOD!!"

Kagome turns her back at Sango and her face fades quickly to pink then to blood-shot red. She then sees a glimmer within the bushes while staring off into the distance… It was a telescope! The sun was shining brightly within forest cutting through the trees, which caused the telescope to glimmer and shine to where a blind person can see. Kagome then lowers her body some and peers at the person who is using the contraption. Of course… it was Miroku!

"Miroku!! You peeping tom!! Wow could you?" Kagome asks in intense anger.

"What? What's a peeping tom? And I was able to figure out to use this. It seems if you look into one end you can amplify the sight from the other end! Isn't amazing? From a distance I can see what everyone is doing!!"

"You sick perverted peeping tom toad you!! AHH!!"

Miroku continues looking into the telescope and gets a closer look at Kagome's legs. He then sets his sights at Sango.

Kagome then hits Miroku leaving a red mark on his face…

This makes Miroku drop the telescope and breaks it…

"Oh NO!! My telescope my grandfather gave me!!"

Kagome leaves the woods frustrated and disappointed. She then encounters a very large man in red clothing and long silver hair with his back towards her. It seems he is eating something. Kagome then runs around the large man and sees it is Inuyasha!!

"Inuyasha what happened to you!? You look fat and greasy and ugly!!"

"What are you talking about? I'm just fine!!"

Kagome then reaches in school bag and gets out a mirror for Inuyasha to see.

"Look at you!! You're not PHAT anymore you're FAT!!"

"What? I'm sexy as ever I don't know what you are talking about!"

"No… you're not…" Kagome cries in utter despair at the sight of the new Inuyasha…

Inuyasha finally looks in to the mirror and realizes that he has bloated into ugliness and has swelled to an extremely high height and width… (let's say 11 feet)

"I told you about the fat that those chips ha—"

"What am I going to do!? I want to be sexy again!! KAGOME!"

"—If you had listen to me bef—"

"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha stretches the fat in his cheeks and his underarms…

"—are you listening to me!? You have to exercise!! Hey Inu—"

"This is gross!"

Kagome then loses hope with Inuyasha again and leaves the campfire and finds Shippo, but… Shippo was using Kagome's make-up.

Kagome then yells at Shippo with disbelief, "Shippo what in the world are you doing!? That's make-up it's not for boys!! It's for girls and that lipstick is not your shade!!"

"Oh… sorry Kagome…"

"It's alright we'll just clean you up."

"Don't worry about that. I'll go in that stream…"

"No Shipp-"

It was too late… Shippo dived into the stream before Kagome's words reached him.

Kagome then thinks about how her make-up will pollute the stream because of the pig sperm used for the lipstick…

"Great… I'll be responsible for the stream's pollution and it will be hazardous…"

Kagome leaves Shippo to his bath and returns to see if Inuyasha is okay.

"What!? Inuyasha how in the world did you get skinny all of a sudden?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm way too hot to have fat on me."

"What?"

Kagome continues in to the forest where Miroku and Sango are depressed.

"Oh my God!! Gross I really didn't want to see this…"

"Oh… Miroku I've been waiting for you to be inside me!"

"Sango I was waiting for you for a long time it's just that… I was insecure with the size of my penis…"

Sango then takes out a measuring tape to measure Miroku's manhood. "What are you talking about? Your penis is about 11 inches!"

"Sango… that was before I found a PENIS ENLARGER inside Kagome's bag and tried it out…"

"… how small was it?"

"umm… let's say smaller than… my finger…"

"…Whatever… I want children with you!!"

Kagome runs away screaming, but she slipped on something slippery…

"What is this? My tampons!! My pads, too!! What in the world!! I needed those really bad!! My periods about to st—!" Kagome looks down on the ground and sees a large puddle of red where she is standing and also sees her pads and tampons stained with Sango's blood. "Great…"

She then leaves the woods, but then...

She then sees Kirara in the litter box that her cat uses…

_I really give up with these people_…

"Hey Kagome!!" Shippo runs to Kagome wet. "Why is the stream purple and green?"

"Hey KAGOME!! I want to eat these chips!!"

"Kagome how can I pay for the telescope?"

"Kagome thanks for the pads? And the tampon? Oh and the vibrator?"

"MEOW!! PURRRRRR!!"

"AHHH!!! WHY!! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!! TELL ME THIS IS A DREAM!!"

Inuyasha then tries to speak to Kagome while she was in a deep sleep.

"Kagome?"

"Wh—Huh? Was that really a dream??"

"How many chips should I eat now?"

"My turn my turn!! How long will my penis be 11 inches?"

"Kagome, do you have any more pads or tampons?"

"Kagome, how are we going to fix the stream?"

"NO!!!"

Kagome then wakes up again… "Phew… I hate double dreams…"

"What the hell are you talking about, Kagome? You just fainted."

"NO!!"

"Kagome? You seriously need to stop fainting, dammit!"

Wow… this is my longest one…


End file.
